


Through the Curtains

by PWPmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWPmaster/pseuds/PWPmaster
Summary: Having roommates can mean some awkward situations. Or, at least situations that would be awkward if the other person knew you were present.Hermione finds this out after a lazy day in bed, and awakens some new feelings to boot.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Through the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag for the fact that they are attending Hogwarts. Assume what you must.

Hermione knew she should have gone to the library.

For several days she had been off-kilter and lazy, the result of the end of a head cold and a cold snap. The castle, even with all of its heating charms and fireplaces, was still a castle, and in winter the stones were freezing.

Staying in bed to do some pleasure reading was a just reward, and Hermione had actually gotten so relaxed that she had dozed off. Waking up to a dim room lit only by some flickering candles, she sleepily placed her book aside. Rolling to pull open the curtain, Hermione glanced at the clock - 9:00 PM - and froze.

In the four-poster across from her laid Lavender Brown, her head tilted back and long hair splayed out across the pillow as she fingered herself.

Frozen, blushing hard, and with her brain practically rebooting, Hermione couldn’t do much but continue to stare as Lavender smoothed her left hand along the bend of her leg, sliding her right out to expose her core. The blue manicured fingers on her right hand teased the nub of her clit, every few moments swirling down to dip into her opening.

Mortified, Hermione’s brain clicked back into action. Lavender probably had no clue anyone was there - 9:00 was early as far as dorm time went; most people wouldn’t return for several hours, if that - especially on a weekend. She knew she should close the curtains and try to go back to sleep, ignore what her roommate was doing mere feet away, but in the silence of the room she could hear Lavender’s fingers squicking through the wetness between her legs.

And she liked it.

Deciding to think later, Hermione shifted into a more comfortable position to watch, enraptured with the view. Lavender couldn’t have positioned herself better if she’d tried. A few moments more of the girl touching herself and Lavender tilted her head back to stare at the door, halting like she’d heard something.

Hermione held a breath as the girl got up, feeling a rush of her own arousal as Lavender idly licked her fingers as she dropped her skirt and pranced to the door.

Opening it to glance outside, she was apparently satisfied she was alone, and closed the door soundly before engaging a mild knocking charm; it would prevent the door from being opened until someone had knocked and waited at least a minute.

Emboldened, Lavender shrugged off her sweater and shook her hips to drop her skirt, left only in a pink bra. Hermione felt a gush of liquid between her own legs at the sight of Lavender’s soft pussy, glistening in the candlelight with her arousal. As Lavender got comfortable again, Hermione pushed her pajama pants down to worm a hand inside, arching her hand to cup herself. She pushed a finger inside as Lavender put a hand back to her own crotch, a slick sound accompanying her entry.

Hermione wasn’t worried about staying silent, though she didn’t need to - as Lavender resumed her activities, she let out little moans. Her hand sped up, along with the sounds coming from her play.

There was a pattern to Lavender: around the clit, more to the right, then dipping back down to tease at her opening before coming back up. After several minutes, Lavender’s other hand came into play, wetting her fingers at her cunt before pushing her bra aside to smear the wetness on a nipple.

Hermione was close at this point - most of her sexual experience to this moment was read or imagined, and the realness of her legs, posed and trembling, the honest openness of her face, the eager noises and quiet naughtiness of masturbating in a dorm room… all of it combined into a lethal cocktail.

“Oh,” Lavender called, “oh!” And Hermione knew she was coming. Lavender’s limbs seized, and she arched her lower body off the bed, humping the air as her fingers swirled faster. It felt as if it lasted minutes and yet only took seconds, and then Lavender was done, panting and limp, eyes closed. Hermione stared at her as she sped up too, coming with the brazen thought that Lavender had no clue she was there.

Eyes closed, Lavender pulled her hand up from her abdomen, once again sticking her wet fingers in her mouth. Curious, Hermione pulled her own hand up, staring at the snail trail connecting her fingers, before she did the same. She’d never tasted herself before, and while it had more musk to it than she expected, there was a sweet edge to it. It helped that she felt so dirty.

A few moments more and Hermione realized it would be dumb to be caught now; blushing again at her boldness, she shifted to pull the little opening in the curtains shut before Lavender saw her.

It was amazing what you could see through those curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with suggestions and requests! I live to serve.


End file.
